Episode 1
Overview Mitchell uses his cloning machine to create a House of Cosbys Plot Mitchell creates the eight Cosby (The Curiosity Cosby) in his cloning machine and the Entertainment Cosby notices that every Cosby created gets worse than the last one. Mitchel locks the door to the basement so no more Cosbys get created. The Tattle Tale Cosby tells Mitchell that the Curiosity Cosby broke into the basement so Mitchell runs down with a baseball bat but finds out that the Curiosity Cosby already created The Butt Naked Cosby. The Curiosity Cosby presses the switch again to make another Cosby and and Mitchell Runs with the baseball bat to destroy the cloning machine. Just before Mitchell gets to the machine the Data Analysis Cosby gets created and tells Mitchell not to destroy the cloning Machine. He also tells Mitchell that every tenth Cosby is a Super Cosby and together they can help the world. Script Curiosity Cosby: I'd like to explore and get into stuff. Maybe I can look around, you know, Rudy. Entertainment Cosby: You see, Theo, each Cosby is getting worse than last, you see. Mitchell: Jesus, you're right, Cosby number one. Curiosity Cosby: I like to explore the house, you know. I will go around the house. I'm Curiosity Cosby, you see. Mitchell: Dear God, this has to stop now. Mitchell: Alright, it's done. I've locked the basement, no more Cosbys. Moral Support Cosby: Well Theo, sometimes you just have to try your best. Mitchell: I feel terrible. This all started because I wanted a Cosby of my own, to entertain me and tell me Cosby jokes all the time. Moral Support Cosby: '''But that wasn't enough, was it Rudy? '''Mitchell: '''No, I wanted more. I couldn't be happy with just one Cosby. I had to have two. And when I realized that Cosby two really wanted to help me pick up around the house, I figured maybe the next Cosby might have some sort of specialty as well like, you know, doing the dishes or massage, I don't know. I should have known to stop at Cosby 7 when all he did was stand there and do nothing. '''Moral Support Cosby: It's okay Theo, I think you learned your lesson, and remember boy, I am your father. I'm always here to protect you, you see. Curiosity Cosby: Hmm, this makes me curios, you see, Theo. Exploration Rudy. Mitchell: Please, Cosby six, you're wiping me out. Cosbys one and five have to use the bathroom too, you've been in there all day okay? You're pissing me off. Entertainment Cosby: Theo, I have to go poop in the toilet. Dancing Cosby: And the thing is Rudy, I have to go pee pee, you see. Mitchell: Please Cosby six! Bathtub Cosby: You see Theo, you have to learn to let a man take a bath, I'm Cosby number six, Bathtub Cosby, you see. Dancing Cosby: I'm going to pee and poop in my pants, you see. If I can't get to that toilet, you see. I'm Dancing Cosby. Mitchell: What the fuck am I gonna do? Tattle Tale Cosby: Ooh, Theo, you see, you gotta hurry. Cosby number eight broke into the basement, you see, he's cloning more Cosbys! Mitchell: Tattle Tale Cosby! I knew you'd be useful at some point. Mitchell: Stop it you idiot! Stop it! Butt Naked Cosby: I'm Cosby nine, I'm Butt Naked Cosby. I play with fire, you see, Theo. Mitchell: I'm gonna end this once and for all. Data Analysis Cosby: Stop Mitchell! I can't allow you to destroy this cloning machine! I am Cosby number 10, Data Analysis Cosby. Mitchell: So every tenth Cosby I clone has special powers? Data Analysis Cosby: Yes, powers beyond your wildest dreams! And each super Cosby. And each Super Cosby is more special than the last. Working together, enough Super Cosby's can end world hunger, create peace on earth, solve crimes, and more. But we need your help Mitchell. Mitchell: But what about the other Cosby Clones, the ones in between the Super Cosbys. What do I do with them? Data Analysis Cosby: Everything has it's place Mitchell, everything has it's place. Video Category:Episodes